Junjou Désir
by lolipop0408
Summary: Rejected by Misaki, his first love? , really dejected for him. But, life must go on. However, until when? Will he find the right one? Or will he be left alone forever?*hehe,, i know it sound cliché..anyway ENJOY! Pairing Haruhiko U. x OC which obviously a male
1. First Encounter

**Hype~Minna-san~ boku-wa Fujoshi-desu~*nante-ne***

**This is my first fanfic...So hope you'll go easy with me~**

**Ja~get ready for the FUN,,begins NOW! *hehe~ I really wanna say that~***

* * *

"Mou..Kaoru's so persistent?" Akira quickened his step. Hoping to lose Kaoru from sight. Wherever Akira goes, he always there. It made him sick and annoyed too, not to mention. Luckily, he found a great spot for hiding. Lying under a tablecloth nearby, he waited patiently for Kaoru to disappear. When he finally satisfied, he crawled out. Without wasting any time, he quickly ran to the lounge. 'Yes! After this turn, then I'll be at the lounge. Thank god I always come to Teito hotel. I've memorized all possible shortcuts here. Hehe! I'm a tensai!', he thought, giggling to himself.

"Itaii!" He fell backwards. Sending him in a sit position. He rubbed his butt. Hurt!

"Oii! Daijobou ka?" Looking up, he saw a man, wearing a dark blue suit and a pair of glasses, staring coldly at him.

"Sumimasen~ Honto ni sumimasen!" He stood and bowed many times.

"Ma~ It's okay. More importantly, omai, daijobou?" He watched closely at that man but seemed that his lips were shut.

"Suggoi na! You talk, but your lips don't move. Ne, oji-san? Are you a ventriloquist?" He asked happily.

"Chigau~! The one who's talking is me! M-E! Koko dayou! K-O-K-O!" He turned to another man standing not too far from 'oji-san'.

"Ah~ weird. I thought nobody's there!" He said, scratching his head.

"Akira~ here you are! I've been searching for you." 'Dammit. It's Kaoru, again. How am I going to made this guy give up?' In a blink, he came up with an idea. A brilliant yet a risky one. 'Well, better than nothing', he thought.

"Oji-san. Gomen ne." Suddenly, he grabbed that man's tie, forcing him to bend. Then, he sent him a light kiss on the lips. After a few seconds, he broke the kissed. Turning to Kaoru, he said,

"As you can see, he's my new boyfriend. Compared to you, he's elegant, delicate, smart, not to mention, good in bed! Scum like you is no match for him. So, sayonara!" Hearing such a harsh comment, Kaoru ran outside while crying. 'Serves him right!'

"Ah~ yabbai~ I'm late. Louis gonna be mad at me!" Realizing that time has passed noon, he quickly make way towards the main door. After a few step, he stopped.

"Oji-san~ Thanks for the meal."


	2. Confession

**Akira's P.O.V**

"That's it for today. Don't forget to submit your assignment by this Friday. After 3 is rejected. So, if you late, assume you just fail this subject! Understood!" Stern like always. That's Hiroki-sensei for you. Despite that, he'll still my favorite sensei. While tidying up my things, someone patted me on the shoulder. I looked up. _Ah! Satsuki-ka!_ He's one of my course mates. We're not that close, but we still greet each other.

"Akira! Please! Go to the goukon!" _Again?_ How many times had he invited me? I had lost count!

"No." Clear and direct, was my reply.

"Please! This time only! I'll treat you lunch! Just came to show your face! It's no big deal! Ne? Please, Akira!"

"Why? It's not like I'm the only guy in this uni." A bit sarcasm. Yeah! I know! But for a slow guy like Satsuki can never know what I mean! He giggled, taking my word as a joke. _See?_

"Actually, it's a request from Minori's friend. Remember the photo on A&L gathering party, her friend, Fuyuki, seems to like you."

"Minori?" I raised my eyebrows, unfamiliar with the name.

"Ah! My girlfriend. We started dating yesterday!" _Ah! That's the reason! Trying to impress your girl? How cool of you!_

"Sorry but I have to decline." I stood up, ready to leave the hall room.

"Eh? Why? You never agree to a goukon. Not even once!" He held my hand, stopping me. _He's so persistent! It annoys me!_

"You want to know why?" I turned to him, as we were facing each other. He nodded, curious.

"Because I'm a homo."

"H-Homo? What do you mean by that?" His eyes widen, confused. _Argh! How can he be so slow? _I guess I have no choice. Closing the distance, I touched his waist, caressing it gently, before reaching for his 'forbidden' part. He let out a small moan. I chuckled, satisfied. _Action speaks louder than words!_

"It means I took 'this' up in the ass. If not, I can't get hard."

* * *

A&L (Art & Literature)*I don't know if this club exist,,,just come up with it*


	3. Unexpected Night

**Hype~Minna-san~ boku-wa Fujoshi-desu~*nante-ne***

**This is my first fanfic...So hope you'll go easy with me~**

**Ja~get ready for the FUN,,begins NOW! *hehe~ I really wanna say that~***

* * *

**Akira's P.O.V**

I sat silently on the couch. Playfully playing with the empty glass in my hand. I scanned the bar. Not even one had caught my attention. _Where's a hot guy when I need one?_ I sighed. _Maybe I should just go home?_ As I decided to retreat, Chihiro tugged my jacket, excitedly pointing towards the counter.

"Ne, Akira! Look! A newcomer! HE'S HOT!" Glancing towards the direction, I saw a man in his dark blue suit, taking his seat at the counter. I stood up, making my way to him.

"I've never see you before. First time here?" I sat beside him, trying to break the ice. As the man turned, I gasped, familiar with the face.

"You! That oji-san! So, what brings you here?"

"Drinking." He answered nonchalantly, not looking.

"Hurmmm…." I raised my eyebrow. _His eyes. It's sad. Why? _

"Anyway! Thank you for the other day. You really save me! To show my gratitude, Mark! Red Rose for this oji-san! The EXTRA one!" I emphasized the 'extra' word. Understood what I mean, Mark winked, and began the mixing. Luckily, he didn't suspect a thing.

"Sorry. I don't accept drinks from strangers." Hearing that, I pretended to pout.

"Eeehh! That's mean, oji-san! Have you forgotten about me? Kurosaki Akira. We met the other day? Teito Hotel? The kiss? Remember?" I briefly explained. He kept silent, still not looking. He seemed not paying attention to what I'm saying.

"Then, should I re-enact the scene to refresh your memory?" Furious, I cupped his face, pulling his view to me, as I slowly went for a kiss.

"I'm not interested." His hand was in-between, separating both our lips. _Che! He blocked it! Next time, you won't!_ I suddenly laughed.

"I'm just joking! Joking! By the way, you're not my type, oji-san." I lied. Definitely lied. I looked down, biting my lips, tried to calm myself. _Always did that, when I got nervous._ _A very habit of mine!_

"Usami Haruhiko."

"Eh?!" I stared at him. _Did he just tell me his name? What a surprise! I thought he's the decent type. Guess, he just like other guy. Easy!_

"Here, sir! Your Red Rose. Enjoy!" Mark, politely handed the glass to him, while Violet Sky to me.

"Cheers!" I watched him finished the drink in one go.

_Tonight, you'll be mine!_

* * *

"N-no…If y-you that h-hard….I'm g-gonna cum again…nnn..aa-aaaahhhhhhhh!" Akira couldn't stop. It was too good! Too rough! Too passionate! He never felt this amazing! It's the first!

Changing position, Haruhiko continued thrusting, forcefully ramming into Akira's small hole. His eyes were full of lust. Akira winced in pain. But somehow, pleasure took over.

"Ah….Ah…Nnghh! More…..! Ahhhhh…Nngh.!Deeper….! Ah….Ah….Nnn…..Ahhhhhh!" Akira wanted more, and Haruhiko gladly granted the wish.

"Nnn-nn….Cumming!aaa-aah-aaaahhhh!" Haruhiko groaned, almost reaching his climax.

"C-come i-inside me." Akira quickly wrapped his legs, taking in Haruhiko's deeper. With one deep thrust, Haruhiko cried in pleasure, filling Akira's inside with his juice.

"M-Mi-sa-ki!"

* * *

**(-.-)'~~sOb~SOb~~minna-san...gomen-ne~~**

**i just updated today~~**

**I KNOW! i sucks at writing the s** moments...**

**don't be mad~~i just don't know what word to describe!**

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**


	4. Just a Normal Day!

Just to inform u guys...the bold one is **Akira**...while the Italic-Bold is _**Haruhiko**_...

since I cannot put colors in here, I have to use other method...enjoy ur reading...

* * *

"AKIRA! Guess what!? Kazuki just invite me to his house. He's having his birthday party." Chihiro came with a smile plastered on his baby-faced. Still checking at his phone, Akira asked, pretended to be interested.

**"That's great…Finally, he notices you….So? What that has got to do with me?"** Chihiro took the seat beside Akira, making himself comfortable.

"I'm kinda nervous. So, could you accompany me? PLEASE!" Akira quickly refused. Holding Akira's hand, Chihiro tried to persuade again. He stared at Akira with his cute-puppy-pleading eyes. AND again, Akira had to reject. He has his excuses.

**"Sorry. Got a date."** Akira simply answered. Chihiro sulked. Leaning on the chair, he gave a piece of his mind, wanting to protest.

"More like sex-date to me. You've been his sex partner for like five months now. Aren't you bored, sex with the same person? Moreover, he's too old. He could be your father." Chihiro knew about Haruhiko, mostly about their on-going-sex-relationship. Every night, that man will come here, or call Akira, to inform their 'date' place. Akira smiled. His childhood friends can be caring sometimes.

**"Nah~It just he's the biggest."** Akira licked his lips. He can vividly remember the treasured he had found. He reached the half-awake buldge, caressing it. Chihiro, witnessing the scene, only giggled.

Then, Akira phone was ringing. Akira smiled as the caller was Haruhiko.

**"Oppss! That's my cue!"** With that, Akira left.

* * *

**"Haru-san! No more! Please! I can't! C-cum-ming…nnNN…nn..a-aaaaAaHHHhhh!"** They both panting, trying to catch their breath. Haruhiko slowly pull out, causing Akira to flinch by the sudden movement.

**"Eh~ Gone home already? Why the rush? Come on! Let's go for another round!"** Akira tried to grab the man's hand but Haruhiko's quickly brushed it off. Akira glanced, watching as Haruhiko dressed up.

**"Ne~ Haru-san! Who's Misaki?"** Akira didn't know why but the question just came out from his mouth. Haruhiko turned, facing the young one. His stare were like always. Cold as ice.

**_"None of your business."_**

* * *

**Akira P.O.V.**

I stood in front of Hiroki-sensei's office. My mind kept wondering why I was called. Is it about the assignment? NO! I had finished it weeks before the due date. Is it my test? IMPOSSIBLE! I always score. Not to brag about it, but I never once, failed in my study. So, why? Don't tell me, is he going to confess? NO WAY! That can't be. I know he swing that way, but, I'm pretty sure he's the one got pampered.

"Aki~ra-chan~ You came to see me? I'm happy~" A voice came from behind. I turned around just to see a pile of papers in front of me.

**"Miyagi-sensei! What's with this mountain? How can you walk with these blocking your view? It's dangerous! Here, I'll help."** Taking half of the papers, I opened the door. Inside Hiroki-sensei was arranging the books, as usual.

"Prof Miyagi! You're bullying the student again!" Hiroki-sensei stood up, giving a glare to the professor.

"No~ I'm not. Nothing is going on between us. You're the only one for me. Akira-chan and I was just teacher and student. Right, Aki~ra~chan?" Hiroki-sensei struggled to loosen the hug. I chuckled. Miyagi-sensei is such a teaser.

**"It seems like I'm interrupting."** Putting the papers on nearby desk, I made my way to the door. However, I was stopped halfway. Hiroki-sensei handed me a card name. At glance, I noticed place's name was written.

"Remember your essay, "Under the Fallen Sky"? One of my acquaintances liked the story and he hope to turn it into a novel. I understand if you're not interested but can you at least go meet him, as a favor from me."

**"Well, since Hiroki-sensei personally asks me, I think I can spare some times for him."**

"Thank you."

"That's not fair, Kamijou! Why Akira-chan can call you Hiroki but I can't?"

"Because….he's Akira." Hiroki-sensei went to his table, opened his laptop and started working. Trying to ignore the old man.

"What reason is that? Kamijou! You're cruel."

I almost laughed seeing this two 'clowns'. They always entertain me. I took out the card and looked at it again.

_Marukawa Publishing._


	5. A Lunch with Haruhiko!

Just to inform u guys...the bold is **Akira**...while the italic-bold is _**Haruhiko**_...

Enjoy ur reading...

* * *

Akira stepped inside the tall building, making his way to the lounge room. There, a man in a grey suit had already waiting for him. Beside him was another man. Probably his assistant, Akira presumed.

"Kurosaki Akira is it? Welcome to Marukawa Publishing! I'm Ryuichiro Isaka. Executive Managing Director. I've heard from my subordinates about your astonishing piece." Akira watched the man's hand, a bit reluctant to accept it.

"Ah! It's almost time! Why don't you join me lunch while we discuss about this matter?" Akira was about to decline but Isaka had grabbed his hand, pulling him inside the car.

* * *

Akira sighed, wondering how he got himself into this mess. He examined the surrounding. They were in an exclusive room. The restaurant definitely high classed, judging from the design, atmosphere and the customers. The waitress came but Isaka wishes to put the order on hold. Akira noticed anxiety in Isaka, since he kept looking at his watch. However, the feeling was gone when a voice rang inside the room.

_**"What is the urgent business you want to discuss about?"**_Another man appeared. At the sight, Akira gaped in surprise. He knows that man.

**"Haru-san?"**

_**"What are you doing here?"**_ The voice is stern. Haruhiko seemed not pleased to see Akira.

**"I can ask you the same too."** Question replied with question. They stared at each other. No one wanted to look away. One with the egoism while other one with the stubbornness. Only when Isaka voiced out, they turned to him, both at the same time.

"Eh? You know each other?"

_**"We met once at the Teito Hotel."**_ Haruhiko tell a lie. Akira was shocked but eventually he play along.

**"Yeah! I kissed him to ran away from my ex."**

"No wonder your face looks familiar!" Isaka laughed, remembering back the incident. Akira took a glance at Haruhiko. It was obvious that the old man was forced to come here. Akira sighed. He will be glad to leave but he don't have enough money to take a taxi. Moreover, he does not know where he is now. He sighed again.

**"Excuse me. Where is the restroom?"** Akira stood, asking the nearby waiter. He didn't even care to excuse himself from his host. As soon as he was out from the room, Akira hided himself behind the wall. Eavesdropping their conversation.

_**"Why do you call me here?"**_ Haruhiko voiced out first. Isaka grinned at this.

"I'm gonna be your cupid. Since you can't get Chibi-tan, I assume I can hook you up with someone's cute."

_**"I'm not interested."**_ Haruhiko coldly replied. Now, it's Isaka turn to sigh. He looked at his childhood friend with sympathy.

"You know….you should give up on Misaki... He is Akihiko's. He can never be yours."

_**"Did you invite me here just to say that? If yes then I'm going."**_Akira was panicked when he saw Haruhiko stood. He clumsily searched for another hiding place which he failed. Putting an act, he pretended he was just return from the restroom.

**"Eh? Haru-san? Going already? Skipping lunch? That's no good. You have to take care of your health."** Akira turned on his 'flamboyant' attitude. He reached for Haruhiko's hand yet froze when he meet Haruhiko's glare. Akira gulped. He was trembling all over. This glare was not any usual glare. It was full of murderous intent.

"Oi~ Haruhiko!" Isaka kept shouting Haruhiko's name. Wanting his friends to stop. Nonetheless, Haruhiko left.

"That's what I got for being a good friend." Isaka slumped on his chair. Calling the waitress, Isaka read out several dishes. Akira sat back at his seat. Clearly, still shocked by what just happened, till Isaka's question wake him up to his consciousness.

"So, Akira-kun. What's your relationship with Haruhiko?"


End file.
